Un peu de sucre amer
by Eosphore
Summary: ! Spoiler.   Naruto part à la recherche de Sasuke pour le faire revenir au village et le retrouve dans une forêt.    Aucun personnage n'est de moi. Propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

**/!\ SPOILERS. **

**[ Situation : Itachi est mort. Sasuke a appris ce qui s'est réellement passé la nuit du massacre des Uchiwa, et les raisons du massacre. Il a monté son groupe de tueur pour aller attaquer Konoha mais s'est momentanément séparé d'eux pour les laisser saper les alliances du village.  
A Konoha, c'est la crise, on enchaîne Conseil sur Conseil, tout va mal. Hokage tarde à envoyer les troupes à la recherche de Sasuke. Naruto a décidé de partir en secret à sa recherche et le retrouve dans la forêt. ]**

**

* * *

**

** U**ne adolescente aux cheveux roses, une élève de l'école Ninja. Elle portait le bandeau de Konoha, et avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Sasuke !

L'appel lui sembla étrangement sonore. Il regarda autour de lui, fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs dizaines d'adolescentes aux cheveux roses. Elles gardaient leur regard fixé sur lui, prononçaient son nom en une prière pressante.

- Reviens à Konoha !

Il secoua la tête, incrédule. Depuis quand Sakura maîtrisait-elle si bien le multi-clonage ? Il étendit la main pour la chasser, et se réveilla en sursaut.  
Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la clairière dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Un endroit enchanteur. De l'herbe au vert gras et soyeux, des troncs moussus et confortables, des branchages qui ombrageaient le sol en douceur. Il avait l'impression d'être déjà venu à cet endroit. Sans doute était-ce là la raison de ce rêve surprenant. Mais cela ne le troublait pas. Sasuke avait laissé ses souvenirs s'estomper peu à peu, refusant de se remémorer les jours coulés là-bas. Il ne voulait que garder les données qui lui seraient utiles pour assouvir sa vengeance. On lui avait menti. On avait laissé Itachi tuer sa famille, et lui, Sasuke, se noyer dans la haine de son frère. Konoha avait tué Itachi par la main de Sasuke, et le dernier Uchiwa ne pardonnerait jamais à ceux qui avaient fait la ruine de son clan. Ils paieraient.  
Soupir. Il se leva, dépliant lentement son corps encore endormi, alla s'agenouiller près de la rivière pour y laver son visage et s'y baigner. Ensuite, il mangerait, puis il s'entraînerait. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre ses chasseurs ils reviendraient ce soir en ayant annihilé toute la politique extérieure de Konoha. Il entra dans l'eau claire.

* * *

Naruto bondissait d'arbre en arbre, tous ses sens en alerte. Il exerçait son odorat depuis des mois déjà, et, même s'il n'atteindrait jamais le niveau des chiens ninjas, il avait déjà amélioré de beaucoup ses capacités. Il retrouverait Sasuke. Et le ramènerait à Konoha, avec lui, et la vie pourrait recommencer.  
Il n'avait jamais oublié le chakra de Sasuke, cette puissance qui vous frappait comme un vent glacial. Cela aussi l'aiderait à le retrouver. Et puis, son ami avait été aperçu peu de temps auparavant, seul. Il savait où chercher.  
Il avait couru toute la nuit, après être parti la veille au soir. Le soleil se levait presque, à présent, le ciel était déjà clair. Mais son entraînement avait été assez intensif pour ne pas laisser la fatigue endolorir son corps après seulement quelques heures de recherche. Sasuke se trouvait quelque part dans cette forêt.  
Ce fut le chakra qui le frappa d'abord. Froid, comme il s'en rappelait, à la fois fragilisé et plus puissant encore. Celui d'Orochimaru, à peine perceptible, aspiré par la force de celui qui l'avait vaincu. Une bouffée de tristesse noua sa gorge. Leurs entraînements, leurs disputes, leurs combats, leurs échanges. Sasuke.  
Le parfum ne se laissa sentir que plus tard. Il eut l'impression de se trouver tout près de lui son cœur s'emballa et il accéléra sa course. Il suivit la piste douceâtre, un peu de sucre amer. Le parfum du jeune homme avait toujours bouleversé Sakura, et Naruto la revoyait encore respirer l'odeur de ces fleurs au rouge pâle et s'extasier sur sa ressemblance avec celle de Sasuke. Lui aussi se souvenait de ce parfum.  
Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête, hésita. Multi-clonage ? Sasuke était là, immergé jusqu'aux hanches dans une rivière. Le soleil se levait.


	2. Chapter 2

** L**e jeune Uchiwa releva les yeux. Son regard s'était soudain fait glacial, et fouillait les arbres avec une colère évidente. Enfin, comme il s'y attendait, Naruto parut.  
Il connaissait si bien ce regard. Sombre et décidé, celui qui précédait le combat.  
Sasuke garda le silence, longtemps, tandis que Naruto s'avançait. Ses yeux demeurèrent inexpressifs – cet hôte ne lui était plus rien qu'un des défenseurs du Village qu'il haïssait tant. Il allait le tuer, comme tous les autres.

- Sasukeeee, salut !

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil. Quoi, Uzumaki était resté à ce point imbécile ? Naïf, plutôt. Le regard de Naruto avait encore cette part de lumière que lui avait perdue des années auparavant. Ce gamin avait un encéphale trop peu développé pour comprendre ce que le clan Uchiwa avait endura – ce que Naruto lui-même avait dû supporter. Konoha était égoïste et cruel.  
Le brun soupira légèrement. Non, Naruto avait évolué. Physiquement, bien sûr. Son corps était celui d'un ninja et non plus celui d'un adolescent paresseux. Mais les cheveux blonds ébouriffés étaient les mêmes. Mentalement, aussi. Il était plus fort, à présent. Il y avait quelque chose de plus, un nouvel éclat dans ses yeux, qui n'était que naissant lors de leur dernière rencontre. De l'espoir.

- Tu comptes m'affronter ?

Sasuke laissa percer dans sa voix une note d'amusement. Naruto ne sortirait pas vainqueur d'un combat entre eux. La réponse ne lui inspira que du mépris.

- Non.

* * *

Ils faisaient la même taille, à présent. Quoique Sasuke semblait s'être émacié. Naruto n'en ressentit aucune fierté, plutôt une sorte d'inquiétude. Après lui avoir répondu, il garda le silence quelques instants, pour se laisser le temps de le contempler. Des failles dans la beauté de son regard. La rivière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient lui rappelait leur passage aux bains, avec Kakashi. Cela s'était passé longtemps auparavant. Avant, il aurait éclaboussé le visage de son ami, et cela aurait fini en combat, Sakura aurait crié, il aurait ri. Et Sasuke aurait levé les yeux au ciel. _Avant_ était fini. Les prunelles de Naruto se ternirent d'amertume.

- Reviens à Konoha…

Sa propre voix lui parut éteinte. Il releva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui se tenait immobile face à lui, rencontra son regard, le soutint.  
La voix d'Uchiwa claqua :

- Je ne reviendrai au Village que pour le détruire.

Naruto pâlit violemment. Les autres avaient dit vrai, ces autres qu'il n'avait jamais voulu croire.

- Sasuke…

L'autre recula brusquement, au pas vers lui que fit l'hôte de Kyuubi.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'endurent les autres, Naruto. Tu es pénétré de tes propres misères et tu es incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe lorsque ton monde s'écroule.

Le blond resta silencieux. Ses yeux clairs brillaient de colère, de honte aussi.

- Je voudrais t'aider !

Révolte que Sasuke balaya d'un revers de main. Ses gestes étaient toujours aussi gracieux.

- Je vais te faire comprendre, Naruto.

Chaque fois que le traître prononçait le prénom de son ancien meilleur ami, les syllabes sonnaient comme des gifles. Il s'avança, posa ses mains sur le cou de son ennemi, comme pour l'étrangler.  
Naruto ne réfléchit pas Sasuke était plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été depuis si longtemps. Ses mains agrippèrent sa taille et il l'attira à lui pour sceller ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
La rafale de chakra qui le repoussa ne le surprit pas il se laissa faire, la lèvre inférieure en sang. Il ne détourna pas les yeux du visage de l'autre, ce visage rougi par la fureur et le trouble, qui se détournait, lui, du sien.  
Il y eut un silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**S**asuke, la mâchoire serrée, fit quelques pas en arrière. Il détourna la tête quelques instants, le temps que s'estompe sur ses joues la teinte d'écarlate. Enfin, il put cracher :

- Est-ce que tu crois m'apitoyer comme ça ?

Le hochement de tête négatif de Naruto ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère. Celle-ci ne s'exprimait plus, à présent, par la rougeur de ses pommettes, mais par l'éclat un peu plus sombre de ses yeux, dévastateur.  
Il s'éloigna calmement, sortit de l'eau.

- Va-t'en.

Il ne vit pas le sourire à la fois moqueur de douloureux sur les lèvres, rougies par la morsure, de Naruto.

- Oh, tu renonces à me tuer ?

Sasuke secoua la tête lentement, continuant de marcher sans se retourner. Il tremblait peut-être, très légèrement.

- Je te tuerai devant tous les autres. Que leur héros meure devant eux. Te tuer ici n'aurait aucun intérêt, tu ne comprendrais pas.

Comprendre qu'Itachi avait tout sacrifié pour Konoha. Mais qu'il l'avait protégé lui, Sasuke, son frère, en transformant sa vie, en mentant. Comprendre que le Village avait laissé le jeune homme tuer son frère, pour une vengeance injustifiée. Comprendre que les Uchiwa avaient été trahi par tous. Et que lui, Sasuke, chéri par son frère plus que Konoha, allait le venger. Le gouffre qu'il sentait en lui, qui s'était ouvert la nuit du massacre de sa famille et qui n'avait cessé de s'agrandir depuis, il y avait basculé. Naruto ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pourquoi tenter, d'ailleurs… Il n'était rien.

- Je veux savoir.

La voix, cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien, décidée comme celle d'un gamin mais grave comme celle d'un jeune homme, ne venait pas d'assez loin. Il se retourna brusquement, et Naruto se tenait là, face à lui, son regard se plantant dans le sien. Sasuke inclina lentement la tête sur le côté, dans un silence glacé.  
Son refus sembla insupporter le ninja. Sasuke sentit le poing de l'autre le faire reculer et le plaquer contre le tronc d'un arbre sans douceur. Il ne se déroba pas aux prunelles claires, brillantes de colère. Brillantes d'autres choses aussi, qu'il ne distinguait pas.  
Le corps du blond se rapprocha, menaçant, jusqu'à venir tout contre celui du brun.

- Explique-moi.

Le souffle des lèvres de l'un caressa celles de l'autre, s'y emprisonna. Les mains de Sasuke passèrent dans le dos de Naruto, comme pour l'arracher à lui, s'y agrippèrent.  
Leurs lèvres se heurtèrent.

* * *

_Cette première fic est très courte... Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois~ Reviews are welcome !_


End file.
